


Literally just comfort writing - spacyseth - The Last Unicorn (1982) [Archive of Our Own]

by spacyseth



Category: The Last Unicorn (1982)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacyseth/pseuds/spacyseth
Summary: Amalthea has selective mutism, and a unicorn special interest. She lives her life, yay.
Kudos: 1





	Literally just comfort writing - spacyseth - The Last Unicorn (1982) [Archive of Our Own]

### Summary:

> Amalthea has selective mutism, and a unicorn special interest. She lives her life, yay.

### Notes:

> dont expect much to happen i just want to make good sm content for fellow neurodivergent sm folks (i’m assuming if you made it here you’re a neurodivergent heck like myself). all these expirences are based on mine, i cant spell for shit and if autocorrect can’t figure it out it’s a lost cause. -seth, your dyslexic selective mute author <3

### Work Text:

Amalthea hummed when she woke up, rubbing her eyes softly. The sun filtered through her old worn lavender curtains, hiliting what little dust drifted through the air. She sat up, her body draped in a rosy nightgown. Her skin had a pale, almost sickly glow in the sun light. Her white hair framed her face with gentle curls. Amalthea was near mythical.

Her pale, gently worn vibes fit her room perfectly. It looked as though her room could be taken over by nature with ease. There were hundreds of plants scattered about the room. Mandela tapestries sat upon the eggshell white walls. Her wood dresser was beautifully worn. 

And yet, in every corner of the room you could see at least one unicorn. This is a common theme throughout her whole sunlit house. Worn unicorn plushies sat upon the couch. Ceramic unicorns watched over the kitchen. Unicorn bath toys cluttered her bathroom. They could be found everywhere.

Amalthea walked silently throughout her house, drifting into the kitchen. She set her tea kettle on the stove, pale blue eyes finding her phone. She picked it up, checking her group chat. It had been titled ‘Wizards only!!!’ And the only message was from Molly, sent much earlier in the morning, it read:

“Good morning! If either of you need a meal I’m home from work today, please stop by I miss your company ❤️”

A smile formed on the lithe girls lips, Molly was all too sweet. She definitely was the mother of their friend group, all of which were a little odd or irregular. Molly was hard of hearing, and primarily used sign language. Schmendrick (an elementary nickname he never grew out of) was autistic, he had his nonverbal moments and would rely on sign language in those moments. Amalthea had been lumped in with them, and picked up sign language from the only other kids that used it at their small school.

This lead to the three being incredibly close, near inseparable. Molly, being the oldest and closest to ‘normal’ grew protective of her younger two friends. She guided Schmendrick when he needed it and stood up for Amalthea frequently. Now however she’s just a hopeful woman.

Schmendrick worked as a magician, specifically calling himself a wizard. It wasn’t quite magic but his shows are always some of the best. Amalthea used to be his assistant from time to time, with the insistence that unicorns be involved.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the tea kettle, which was promptly taken off the stove. She poured the water over a tea bag as she grabbed a notepad.

What did she need to get done? Groceries for sure. Maybe some coffee from that quaint little cafe. She could stop by the thrift store, see what they might have. Oh! She needed a new watering can, her last one broke and she’s been putting that off.

Amalthea tapped her pen on her lip, thinking. That should be it. She ripped off the page of of the notepad, stuffing it into her purse. She’d have to leave eventually, she was an adult, but the thought shook her to her core. It struck fear into her poor little heart. 

The thought of leaving her sanctuary had been such a great fear, ever since she was young. She’d spent so many years like this, locked up where it’s safe only leaving for the nessecities. The only time she ever went somewhere for longer needed was when she was with Molly or Schmendrick. She gave a soft exhale, “I guess maybe I should..” Her voice was a whisper to herself, barely reaching pasting the kitchen table.

The sound of typing filled the kitchen as she sent something to her friends, her lips pursed in distaste. She couldn’t believe she’d be doing this, yet again. Barging into her friends lives for no reason other than she wanted too.

“If someone wants to go grocery shopping with me (and grab a watering can and maybe some coffee and this cafe) I might be heading out today.”

It didn’t take long for a reply, from Molly, “Of course! I love shopping with you! Maybe we can cook something together later, I love your recipes. See you at noon?”

“Yep, that works for me :) can you meet me at my house, I can offer tea” Amalthea replied.

“Of course dear! Don’t worry about feeding me, we can grab a coffee if you want and bake something together, see you soon xox!!” 

Damn did she have a supportive friend.


End file.
